


Tim Drake Birthday Drabble Collection

by renegadejaybird (vitious)



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/renegadejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles I wrote in response to prompts on tumblr. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweater

Jason arched a brow as he entered the bedroom that he shared with Tim, a smile beginning to tug at the corner of his mouth.  Honestly the sight before him explained a lot of things, specifically the entire apartment being _frigid_ and the closet that they shared being torn apart practically, leaving clothing strewn all across the floor.  Finally Jason caved and smiled as he shed his clothing, hanging up his jacket and his holsters, impressed that Tim didn’t stir at all as he moved around the room; he must’ve been exhausted.

Finally he slid onto the bed, clad only in a pair of red boxer briefs, sliding next to his lover and gently pushing his hair from his face.  Tim made a soft sound, leaning into his touch, practically nuzzling his hand, even as he burrowed deeper into Jason’s favorite sweater, the only piece of clothing he hadn’t packed for his trip.  Seeing his lover in his clothing, his slender form looking even tinier in the massive sweater, was incredibly endearing.  Never mind that Tim lost _years_ when he slept, the effect doubled when he was _snuggled_ in the larger man’s oversized clothing.

“Happy birthday to you…” Jason sang softly, leaning in to press a kiss to Tim’s temple; he’d rushed to get home to be there for the other man’s birthday.

Tim shifted a little, rolling to curl closer to the warm body that now occupied his bed.  Jason smiled, the look warm and caring, one that he never dared to show his younger lover as it had a tendency to make him freeze up; he understood that Tim was still struggling with whatever it was they were, thus avoided leaving himself emotionally vulnerable… Just in case.  However when Tim was asleep and just plain adorable, Jason simply couldn’t resist.

“Happy birthday to you…” he continued, his own eyes fluttering from exhaustion as his hand slowly slid under the sweater to curl around Tim’s hipbone.  “Happy birthday… Dear… Tim..my…”

Jason never finished the song, instead drifting off into slumber, not noticing the way the other man’s lips quirked a little, then finished the song. “Happy birthday to you…”


	2. Movie Night

“I can’t believe you convinced me to do this.” Jason muttered, following behind Alfred but casting a longing glance over his shoulder back at the door; in fact if Tim didn’t have a firm grip on his hand, he’d already be out said door. 

“It’s just a movie, Jason.” Tim answered, shooting him a small, reassuring smile over his shoulder. “It’ll be fine.  It’s my birthday and they already know you’re coming.”

Jason sighed heavily, following his lover into the main room, the room that had a massive row of chairs…  Including the old one he used to sit in when he and Bruce would watch movies together.  He froze, staring at the large, plush recliner, still looking as comfortable as it did back before he died.  In fact he hadn’t noticed that the room had gone completely silent until Tim squeezed his hand, drawing his attention, causing him to look at the man beside him, then around at the rest of the ‘family’, suddenly tense.

“C’mon, Jay, let’s sit down.” Tim murmured, gently nudging him before dragging him over to his old chair and none-too-politely shoving Jason down into it.

“H-hey!” Jason protested, stormy blue-green eyes narrowing a little before widening as Tim slid into the chair next to him, pressing against him shoulder to foot. “You know… This chair is way too small for you.”

“Mmm… My Birthday, my rules.”

“Obviously.” Jason noticed a small quirk of Bruce’s lips from the corner of his eye, swallowing thickly before he immediately changed the subject. “So, uh, what are we watching?”

“I was thinking… Rebel Without a Cause.” Tim murmured, turning his head and nuzzling his face into Jason’s neck.

“I ha—  Stop that!  Tim!  That’s totally cheating.”

“Birthday.”

“Master Jason.” Suddenly Jason’s heart was in his throat again as his eyes snapped up to Alfred, blinking at the massive tub of popcorn he was handed. “For you and Master Timothy.”

Blinking, Jason swallowed back the nostalgia and ignored the ache in his chest as he took the tub. “Thanks, Alf.”

Tim’s hand was on his thigh, gently trying to stroke the tension out of him before it suddenly shot out and grabbed some of the popcorn. “Oh, is that all mine?”

The sudden motion startled a laugh out of Jason who rolled his eyes. “Oh, is that how it’s going to be?”

It suddenly seemed less stifling to be in the place he once called home, more welcoming as Dick and Bruce exchanged smiles as they started the movie for them.  In the darkness, in the little bubble of the world, it was easy to slip back into being more ‘casual’ with his family, at least for one night.  Even if it wouldn’t be the same the next day, one thing was always certain; wherever Tim was was home.


	3. Angry Kisses

“Tim, seriously, would you just let me—”

“ _No_.  I can’t believe you did that!  You _promised_ —”

“It wasn’t as if I—”

“Had a choice?  You always have a choice, Jason, _always_ —”

“Fuckin— Baby bird if you would just—”

“No!  No, you couldn’t even go one day—Mmph!”

Tim struggles immediately even as Jason presses their mouths together, hard, angry and painful, even as he’s pushed back against a wall.  He got a couple good hits in, albeit half-hearted ones, making Jason grunt in pain.  However he froze immediately when one of his hits nearly made the other man double over, mouth tearing away for him to hiss, and it took Tim a moment to realize that his hand came back _wet_.

“God, Jay, _what_ —” Tim asked, gasping, reaching for the injury. 

Jason caught his hand as he straightened, shaking his head. “It’s not bad, just tore the stitches a little.  _As I was saying_ , I had to choose between _him_ or _me_.  I wouldn’t be here if—”

He’s cut off by fingers threading through his hair and his lover’s urgent, desperate mouth covering his own.  Shoulders slumping Jason wrapped his arms around the smaller man, holding him close, letting the kiss deepen, letting the younger man control the pace.  Perhaps it was a horrible thing to do, tell one’s lover that they’d almost died on the birthday, which was exactly why he’d avoided it, but Tim was far too intelligent to keep it from him for long.

Finally when the kiss broke he moved to gently stroke the other man’s back, sighing heavily. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t going to tell you—”

“Jason Peter Todd.” Tim’s eyes narrowed, part of him relishing in the flinch the other man’s full name caused. “I can take care of myself.  You don’t have to hide things like that from me.  Let me see your side.”

“But it’s your—”

“ _Now_.”

Heaving a sigh Jason removed his jacket and holster, tossing them aside and removing his shirt before sitting on the bed.  Tim had already retrieved the injury kit, but he set it aside in favor of slowly slipping between Jason’s legs, his hands cupping the older man’s face.  Jason blinked up at him, frowning before sighing into the slow, gentle kiss that was pressed against his lips.  His hands lifted, encircling the younger man’s wrists, thumbs gently caressing the undersides as they slowly pulled apart, Tim’s head resting against his home.

“You home safe is the best gift you can give me, you know.” Tim murmured, his eyes hooded and overflowing with caring, with longing.

Jason felt his eyes burn a little but blinked rapidly; there was no way he was going to get that sappy. “…I do my best.”


	4. Strange Gift

“Jay… What is this?” Tim muttered, flipping over the box in his hands; it was heavy, but didn’t feel like anything very solid, more like… “Did you get me clothes?”

Jason shifted a little where he leaned against the door frame, looking awkward. “It’s not a big deal… Just open it, okay?”

Tim arched a brow at him, remaining silent and still for a moment before he opened the lid of the box, tilting his head, brows knitting as he ran his fingers over the red-brown leather that was revealed.  Swallowing he reached into the box and pulled out the heavy jacket, one that he knew used to be a deep brown, noting the fading at the elbows, a few of the patches that he knew hadn’t been there when it was purchased.  He stared at it for a few long moments, his heart hammering in his chest, eyes wide as he stared at it, feeling warmth rising in his cheeks.

“I… Know it’s too big, but consider it more an IOU for something actually nice… I just…  I didn’t want you something you didn’t like and… Well… That jacket…” Jason trailed off, sounding as awkward as Tim was sure he looked… But he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the jacket. “I know it’s old, but… Well… I have a real gift planned out and—”

“Thank you.” Tim breathed finally, pulling the jacket towards him and burying his face in the collar, inhaling deeply; it smelled like gun oil, sweat, leather, and… Jason. “This… This is already too much… I… This is…”

Jason’s eyes were wide when Tim glanced over at him, disbelief clear on his features. “That old thing? But—”

“It was your favorite jacket… The one you used to wear before you… Upgraded… I…”

“But… Don’t you want something…”

“No.  No.  I… I actually thought you’d thrown it away…” Tim slowly slid the jacket on, relishing in how large it was, allowing him to wrap himself in it, bury himself in it. “I…  Thank you.”

Jason’s eyes hooded at the sight before he moved over, finally understanding why the other man seemed so happy.  For a few years that very jacket and Jason had been inseparable until he’d opted to switch to one that was darker for practicality’s sake.  Tim knew that it had killed Jason to replace his old jacket, as it had hurt him a little too; he remembered how much he loved and took care of it.

Jason slipped his arms around his lover’s waist, gently pulling him forward so the younger man could press his face against his collarbone.  Smiling a little the older man slid one hand up, gently cupping the back of Tim’s neck, holding him as he moved to rest his head on Tim’s.  His lover’s hands slipped up to rest on his chest, feel his heartbeat, listen to his breathing, and he seemed to relax instantly.

“…Happy Birthday, Timmy.” Jason finally murmured after a moment of silence.

“ _Thank_ _you._ ” Tim breathed again; because being given one of the things that Jason loved most was worth more to him than something out of a catalog.


End file.
